The Royal Swiss Constitution
This is the official page detailing the requirements of the Law of the Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy, as ordered by his most majestic highness, King William II. Article I: Parliament Section I The Parliament has control over the entire Kingdom, and can create/dismiss laws, and policies. His majesty has the power to veto these laws, however. Anything Parliament decides on can be amended by His Majesty, and with consent of the Ministry Council, the Prime Minister's Office. Section II The head of Parliament is the Lord Chancellor. He has the power to elect/relieve members of Parliament. Any member of Parliament that finds the Chancellor unfit, can hold a vote in which Parliament decides on whether or not to replace the Lord Chancellor. Section III Parliament shall consist of two branches. The Upper House, or House of Representatives, and the Lower House, or House of Commons. Members of the House of Representatives, Marquis', can make any laws, while the House of Commons, Barons, may do the same although it must be passed by the House of Representatives. The House of Commons however, may only create laws concerning the Government without the permission of the House of Representatives. Section IV Parliamentary meetings shall be held once a month where simple issues shall be addressed. An annual Parliamentary meeting shall be held once a year where large decisions shall be made by his majesty, and the Parliament. Article II: Office of the Prime Minister Section I The Prime Minister has the authority to instate/suspend any member of the Government, temporally. He also has the right to veto laws passed by the Parliament. Section II The Ministers are the highest ranked officials in Switzerland, other then his majesty, and the Prime Minister. They have the authority to vote on whether to dismiss the Prime Minister, Lord Chancellor, and/or any member of Parliament. All Ministers in the Prime Minister's Office share equal power, excluding the Prime Minister, himself. Article III: Elections Section I All candidates in elections must have served in Switzerland for at least 2 weeks. They must also have signed their contracts giving how long they will serve for. Candidates must also follow through with the process. Section II Elections must be held cleanly. SIA regulates the Elections to make sure that no foul play is included. Section III Once an Election has passed, the winning candidate is given the position and relieved of his/her past position (unless they are declared to continue working in that occupation by a higher power). Any losing candidates are to resume their normal occupations, any high-level complaining or strikes will result in a trial of the person. Article IV: Goods and Services Section I All goods are supplied by the Swiss Trading Co. (STC). Any use of a product not manufactured by the company, or without permission is strictly illegal. If you need assistance contacting, or purchasing a good, please contact the STC. Section II Services are only permitted in a pay, and work ratio. The common reward of pay is the Swiss Franc, used by the STC. Services must be clean and polite, and can not involve any vulgar actions or inappropriate doings. Any use of these actions will be settled in the Court of His Majesty, and trialed by the Jury. Article V: Departments of Switzerland Section I There are to be three recognized branches of Swiss Military. Branch 1, the Swiss Navy, consists of the Lord Admiral, and his subordinate Admirals, followed by Commanders, and Sailors. Branch 2, the Swiss Army, holds the Lord General, inferior Generals, Commanders, and Soldiers. Branch 3, the Swiss Special Forces, is made up of the Field Marshall, his Commanders, and Troopers. The Lord Admiral, Lord General, and Field Marshall all report to the Minister of Warfare. Section II Swiss Trade, although free for all, is regulated. The Swiss Trading Company, with the governments support, has gained control of nearly the entire business industry. Only mass corporations are recognized outside of STC. Zurich Company is a chartered company working under the direct supervision of Prime Minister Josef Kohleschmied. The Minister of Finance regulates the entire business industry. Section III The Alpen Guard & King's Royal Bodyguard are recognized as official units under the Minister of Defense. The Alpen Guard is an elite unit used for special operations. The King's Royal Bodyguard watches over the government officials when they travel, and henceforth, are officially recognized as the security of the government. Section IV The Embassy System and any Embassy Security are under the jurisdiction of the Minister of State. The Minister of State also employs Negotiators to talk with other countries in order to secure peace. The Minister of State is also to report any changes in relations with other countries to the government immediately after the information is received. Article VI: ~To be added~ Signatures of Approval http://images.wikia.com/potcoswitzerland/images/6/61/Screen_Shot_2013-06-30_at_9.41.45_AM.png